JP 2011-234482 A (PTL 1) discloses a background art of the present technical field. The publication discloses that “there is provided a stator of a rotating electric machine that can reduce damage to an insulation film of a conductor that forms a stator coil while suppressing enlargement of a coil end of the stator coil. A turn portion of the conductor is formed of a protruding portion that protrudes from a first slot in a direction parallel to an axial direction of a stator core, a slope portion that diagonally extends at an angle of less than 90 degrees toward a kth slot (another slot), which is separated from the first slot at a predetermined interval (one magnetic pole pitch) via a first bent portion bent in a circumferential direction from a tip of the protruding portion, and a second bent portion bent in a direction parallel to the axial direction of the stator core from a tip of the slope portion, and connected to a slot housing portion housed in the kth slot. Therefore, the turn portion includes two bent portions, and is formed in an asymmetric shape in a circumferential direction.